After Awakening
by Marf Redux
Summary: Alex Summers is awakens back home after over six years after the faulty time machine explosion to a very different reality.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT READ REVIEWS, In Truth I don't even want them but I can't stop you but just know they won't be read by me.

This is the first completed part of fic series called Awakening verse that is available on my AO3. I will only be posting this first part here on so to read the rest you need to go to my AO3 dash. Nearly the same name it is up Under Marf_redux

I do not fix errors on this copy as I never look at it again after upload I do fix them when I find them on the AO3 Copy.

After Awakening  
Chapter One

He was falling through the darkness without any idea of how long it had been since his last actions in that other world. He took what comfort he could in the fact that he knew Scotty was safe and that he'd saved Maddie from the Goblin Force. He was doing his best to be at peace with his decision to sacrifice himself and the cost of finding himself here. Still, the long dark endless fall was draining and he knew there were times when he'd completely shut down unaware of how much time had passed since the last thought echoed in his head.

He did his best in his more lucid moments to recall the good times from both his lives. It helped ease the loneliness somewhat and helped to remember the people he loved in both his lives. He began to become aware of a new sensation. His fall was slowing down and he felt a tugging as if something was grabbing onto him. Just as he began to move forward there was a violent jerk and his fall resumed. "He's mine he stays." A voice that sounded exactly like his own said angrily from all around him.

He struggled against the unseen force but he was too week to do anything. "He doesn't belong here," a familiar voice said from the distance as a small point of light appeared. "Alex, belongs on his own world with his family and friends." His fall stopped completely as the point of light exploded into a raptor made of fire and light. Jean stood in the center of it smiling. "It is time to go home Alex."

"No, he doesn't get to go back to his life after stealing mine," an angry voice said as he was shoved aside and he saw another version of himself walking toward Jean. "If anyone deserves that life it is me and once your dead I'll take it." He watched as what could only be the other him the one whose body he'd ended up in attacked Jean.

She stood there unfazed with a dark look in her eyes. "You are just an angry bitter ghost with no power begone," she said gesturing and the fiery raptor fell on him and he was gone. He was afraid to ask what happened to him as Jean approached holding out her hand. "Come on Alex it is time for you to come home."

He took her hand cautiously and then there was a rush of warmth and light and he found his eyes snapping open to see what was clearly a hospital ceiling. He turned his head to the side to see Jean sitting there with her hand on top of his. "Welcome back Alex, it has been far too long."

He struggled to set up finding it hard and difficult but he managed it. "How long was I in that other place?" He asked looking down at himself surprised to see his arms were still well muscled and not atrophied like he would have assumed.

"About six years," Jean said after a moment which would make him thirty six now. "When we found you in that long term coma ward as a John Doe your body was in terrible shape." She gave him a dazzling smile, "fortunately Genosha has the best medical care in the world and several mutant healers that restored your body to prime physical shape." She reached up and pushed him to lay back down, "still it'll take a few weeks for your mind and body to fully synchronize again so take things easy." She then frowned as a shadow passed through her eyes, "and it will take time for you to adjust to all the changes that happened over the last several years."

"We are on Genosha?" He asked doing his best to ignore the bad memories. "Are the x-men operating here now?" It was hard to imagine what could have happened to make the x-men use Genosha as a home base. "And where's Scott shouldn't he be here?" He had the terrible suspicion that his brother must be dead.

"Scott isn't dead but he and I aren't together anymore," Jean said matter of factly. "Genosha, is a great deal different than you remember it." She seemed to pause, "Even though it's only been a little more than half a decade things have greatly changed for the better as Charles is in charge here and it is a living example of his dream." That was hard to believe but he supposed anything was possible. "I'll have someone bring you up to speed on the history."

He'd withhold judgment on the Genosha thing then until he was caught up, "So is Scott here on Genosha?" He asked really wanting to see his brother. He could tell instantly by her face that he wasn't.

"Scott isn't exactly welcome on Genosha, it is a complicated situation," Jean looked tired. "He is currently wanted by several world governments and while Genosha is not one of them we can't exactly welcome him without causing issues." He couldn't believe it his brother a wanted terrorist. "I will get in touch with him as soon as possible to let him know your alright and I'm sure he'll contact you soon after that." He could tell she was dancing around some issue.

The door opened behind her then and Lorna walked in, "Alex, your awake," she said with a smile. "I can't believe you did it Jean, Even Charles said bringing Alex out of that coma might be impossible." She hugged Jean quickly and then walked over to the bed and hugged him tightly for a few seconds before backing up. "So much has changed since I last saw you," she said and then froze, "You don't even know that Magneto turned out to be my biological father."

After seeing them as father and daughter in the universe he inhabited for a while it wasn't that surprising. "How'd you find that out?" He asked doing his best not to worry about Charles since the version of the man in the other universe made it hard to trust this one even knowing the difference.

"I was included in the will with Charles and his other two children," Lorna said after a moment. "Apparently Magneto knew all along and was keeping it secret for some reason, Hank's blood test confirmed it shortly there after." She seemed almost happy about it. "I just wish he could have seen all we've built here it would have convinced him Charles was right."

He saw Jean's slight frown and guessed she didn't share that view but was keeping silent. "We should let Alex, get some rest Lorna, it'll take him a while to get caught up on things." He saw Lorna shoot Jean an almost grateful look as she said a quick good bye and walked out. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you get some rest."

He wanted to object that he wasn't tired but as Jean left he felt himself getting tired way quicker than normal. It could be his condition or a cynical part of him thought Jean giving him a quick psychic nudge so he'd sleep now.

tbc

Again I do not want or read reviews


	2. Chapter 2

After Awakening  
Chapter Two

He found himself standing on a familiar mesa in Arizona without his glasses. The fact he could actually see all the colors and not just shades of red made it perfectly clear this was a dream and the fact it was a place that meant so much to them once made it clear what psychic was in his head. "Jean, is there a reason you've decided to show up in my dreams?" He asked aloud.

The phoenix raptor appeared blotting out the sky and filling him with a familiar mix of awe and dread. He stood his ground as it shrank and Jean stood in front of him dressed in the familiar green and gold out fit. "I know you don't like it when I reach out to you like this but it was the only way to get in touch and there is something important that I have to tell you." She walked to the edge and looked out, "I'd forgotten how beautiful this place was.

"Maybe you and Hank should go some time," he said trying to keep his temper. "Now what do you need to tell me?" He wanted her out of his head as quickly as possible. He saw a brief flash of hurt on her face but it faded quickly.

"There's no easy way to tell you this but your brother Alex is alive," she said after a moment. "We found him as a John Do in a long term care facility when we we went to invite a talented young mutant and his human mother to Genosha about six weeks ago."

He couldn't believe it he'd mourned his brother years ago and now to be told he was alive, "Wait six weeks ago why didn't you tell me before now?" He tried not to suspect the worst but given some of the things Xavier's regime had pulled over the last few years he didn't like that they'd had his brother for weeks and kept it a secret.

"We weren't sure we were going to be able to bring him out of the coma," Jean said not giving away if she was reading his thoughts. "His body was in terrible shape but between Hank's experimental treatments and the mutant healers we were able to restore it to prime physical condition but his mind was a different story." The scenery of the dream changed and they were in a dark void. "This is where I found it on the edge of our dimension and linked to another where he'd inhabited another version of himself's body." He felt a familiar twinge of fear that only grew worse as she said, "I was the only one who could reach him and bring him back."

"Then I need to go see him immediately," he said doing his best to push the old fear of the phoenix and what Jean was capable of with it back down. "Also what have you told him about how we ended things and how your with Hank now?"

"He knows we aren't together now but he doesn't know anything else," Jean said after a moment. "And it would be better if you waited for a while, the world is watching Genosha at the moment and word of your presence getting out might complicate things."

"You know very well I can get into and out of Genosha without any one seeing me," he said trying to keep his cool. "Just tell me his coordinates and make sure his room stays empty for a set few hours and there won't be an issue."

"No one is doubting your ability to be stealthy Scott, but the world is definitely watching and probably already knows that we found Alex." Jean sounded annoyed. "You should just wait a few days until he's physically better and to especially wait until his team mates from X-factor have been told and get a chance to see him."

"So why even tell me that he's alive, why not wait a few days," he knew his irritation was showing. "Or were you afraid I'd find out and make a terrible scene so instead your asking me to play along with your rules."

"Scott please don't make this difficult there is so much at stake that you just don't understand," she said and he took advantage of the fact that in this dream he didn't need his glasses to roll his eyes where she could see them. "Scott," she trailed off obviously not sure what to say in response.

"Fine, here's the deal contact the XSE and let Storm and his former team mates know he's alive and awake." He saw her relaxing assuming he was going along with her plan. "Then when you plan their visit your going to email me and give me their itinerary along with the coordinates of Alex's room and a few hours before they are do to arrive that you'll make sure his room stays empty." He easily conjured a slip of paper containing one of their dead drop emails she could reach him at.

She stiffend again but he was not going to wait weeks to see his brother she was lucky he wasn't just barging into the main Genosha hospital demanding to see his brother. "Take it or leave it Jean," he said when he saw her about to say something. She sighed and took the slip of paper. "Just don't bring anyone with you hiding one person's visit is a lot easier than bringing a crowd."

"Say hello to Hank for me," he said as the dream began to fade quickly as she was clearly annoyed and breaking the connection. He sat up in bed his reaching over to hit the lamp on the bed stand. The room was visible then in the same red tones it always was with his sleep goggles on.

"You were mumbling in your sleep about Jean," Sam's voice came from beside him. "Did she pay you a visit in your head again?" The younger man said sitting up as he nodded. "What did she want?" He took a deep breath and filled him in on everything that had happened. "So Alex is alive and she wants you to wait to see him," he could hear the anger in Sam's voice and knew exactly what he was thinking about members of his own family that he'd do anything to see again. "I can't believe you agreed to wait."

"I know Storm she'll have the folks who know Alex best out there in a few days tops and it'll give us time to prepare just in case things go south," he said honestly. "After all I need time to make sure the blocks in my head are updated so no stray telepath on Genosha finds out things they shouldn't and puts our operative there in danger."

"Your right I wasn't thinking," Sam said after a moment. "I guess we should go back to sleep." He shook his head and started to get up, "There isn't anything that can't wait till morning to do." He said grabbing him. "Just lay back down, I know you have trouble getting to sleep after having a psyhic in your head but I can help you relax." Sam got a wicked gleam in his eyes then and kissed him slowly pushing him back down. "Just close your eyes," Sam said and began to kiss down his chest. He found it very easy to comply with those orders and soon enough he felt Sam pulling his underwear down.

tbc

Again I do not want or read reviews


	3. Chapter 3

After Awakening  
Chapter Three

Late night monitor duty was the worst and most boring job at the XSE since it was very rare for any trouble to start in the am hours so it was usually just sitting around doing things to amuse yourself while hoping it stayed boring. Since the few times trouble broke out this early it was usually much worse than normal.

He did a quick survey of the board to make sure everything was still green no alerts about mutants under attack or humans attacking mutants. So far so good so he went back to the animated ice sculptures he had acting out his very own private porn show. It was childish and immature but something about watching ice versions of his favorite male porn stars going at it amused him and helped him fill the time. He suspected it was the childish desire to push limits he'd never really out grown and the sheer horror his little private show would evoke in most of the rest of the XSE if they walked in on it.

Of course they wouldn't see anything over the years his control had reached the point where he could dissolve them into water vapor before the door could even fully open. He was still a big kid but he wasn't about to make too big a stink at his place of work. He'd grown up that much at least. He was just making his ice stars get up to some anatomically difficult positions when the comm beeped to let him know there was an incoming call. He sighed and vaporized his creations before turning to see who was calling. It wasn't a priority alert but it was from Genosha which could complicate things.

He knew the US Government wanted them to cut all ties with Genosha something Storm was not willing to do. He hit the call accept button and answered, "XSE Monitor room," he said trying to sound professional even though he hoped it was just Hank calling.

"Bobby, good to see you," Jean said sounding tired. "I am sorry to call so late but I have to let you know a few weeks ago we found Alex Summers comatose in a long term care facility," she said shocking him. He hadn't thought about Alex in years sense he was dead. "We've revived him and I figured I should inform Storm and the rest of the XSE members that knew him that he is awake now and can receive visitors."

He wanted to ask if Scott knew that his brother was alive and awake on Genosha but he didn't dare. "I'll leave Storm a message and she'll decide first thing in the morning how to deal with this," he said quickly. "I'm sure you'll be hearing from her as soon as she consults with Val Cooper on this." Val was officially just an adviser but they all knew that she had the might of the government behind her. Jean nodded and was clearly about to cut the connection so he asked as quickly as he could, "How's Hank doing Jean?"

"As well as can be expected given the human governments of the world turned down his latest treatments and refused to even put them in limited testing," Jean said making it clear how she felt about things. "I'll tell him you said hi." The connection went dead and he wondered how Jean and Storm stayed such close friends when the other relationships between the X-men who sided with the XSE during the big super human registration fight and those who didn't had frayed so much.

He and Hank still got along great the few times they got to spend any time together but it was pretty clear that the distance was getting worse as the years were going by. He some times regretted siding with the XSE in that conflict but he'd just come out to his parents and registering like they wanted had seemed an easy peace making gesture. After all his identity and mutant status had been public for years so nothing was really changing for him. He'd expected it to be the same for Hank since he'd been out and known as a mutant for years and was a former Avenger but instead Hank had fought against it and sought sanctuary on Genosha when the against side had lost.

He shook himself and pulled up Storm's email and quickly typed her a message knowing she'd get it first thing in the morning. He considered letting some of the others know but decided against it since it was Storm's call how to break the news to the rest of them.

He probably wouldn't be going on any trip to Genosha which sucked since it would let him see Hank but he knew any trip would involve as few people as possible so it really should be Alex's friends and former team mates going. He still remembered how shocked they'd all been when out of the blue Scott had revealed he had a brother he'd never told them about.

Of course that was one of many secrets that Scott had just dumped on them over the years and there were probably even more he hadn't shared. Like for instance how he and that out law team of his managed to get all over the world without being tracked. He suspected that Storm might know but if she did she hadn't shared it with anyone else and he couldn't blame her. He knew the secret of their travel was top on the list of intel that Val Cooper was desperate to hand over to the government.

He glanced at the clock there would be at least another hour till Storm got up and another two before his shift would end. He was just glad that he had tomorrow night off and could spend some time relaxing.

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews


	4. Chapter 4

After Awakening  
Chapter Four

She entered Hank's laboratory to find him hanging from the ceiling and typing away at his computer. "Both Bobby and Scott say hello," she said to him as she entered the room and sat down. "Even with Marie giving me a bio refresh it has been a long day."

"You should have just gone home to get some sleep, Marie's power only delays the need for sleep not replacing it." Hank said concern evident in his voice. "I take it Scott has decided to be difficult and will be dropping in soon?"

"He's being more cooperative than expected actually," she said giving Hank a weak smile. "He'll only show up a few hours before Storm and her team instead of insisting we make allowances immediately." She suspected the real reason though, "He's probably getting those blocks in his head updated to prevent any of our telepaths from reading him without him knowing." She often wondered who the telepath was that was putting the blocks in Scott and his team's head. Even she couldn't break them without expending real effort and it would instantly alert them that she'd done it. "I'd still like to know whose the telepath helping him."

"I find it unlikely we will ever know," Hank said as he dropped down flipping over to land on his feet. "Unless the relationship between Charles and Scott is ever repaired I doubt anyone in Genosha will ever be privy to all of Scott's secrets." She knew that would never happen they'd have to actually talk and Scott hadn't been willing to be in the same room with Charles for years. She noticed Hank was watching her quietly and when he saw she'd focused on him he said, "you should go home and get some rest I have a bit to finish up here and then I was going to check on Alex and then I'll be home."

"I still have to meet with Charles but after that I will head home and get some sleep," she said knowing he was just concerned. Hank didn't look happy but he nodded and leaned in giving her a quick kiss. She'd never asked him to form a psychic rapport which would allow the two of them to sense each other's feelings but at times like this she almost wished she had. However, losing the one she had with Scott had been too painful so she would never open herself up to that kind of pain again. "I'll see you when you get home," she said as she left his lab.

She knew many people didn't understand her relationship with Hank but it worked for them. True they were both so often busy that it could be weeks before they got to spend any real time together but in many ways it was perfect for both of them. She knew Hank would be there for her and she would be there for him but their individual callings meant that it simply wasn't feasible for them to spend too much time together.

She often thought that was what had cost her and Scott their relationship. When they got together they both needed a great deal of reassurance and companionship but she'd out grown it and he hadn't. Her mind and powers had expanded over the years and it had led to him holding her back. Of course neither of them had handled things very well at the end.

She was shaken from her thoughts as she nearly collided with Lorna and her son Alexander Magnus. "Jean, are you okay?" Lorna asked holding her three year old son's hand. "Charles said you should be arriving for your meeting but you look really out of it?"

"Just a bit run down from bringing Alex back and handling the notifications," she said easily leaving out who she had notified since unlike Hank's lab the hallways weren't guaranteed to be secure. "Once I'm done meeting with your husband I'll be heading to sleep."

"Then tell Charles I don't want him keeping you too long," Lorna said with a smile. "Besides he needs to make sure he's done early so he will get home in time to read Alexander a bed time story." The little boy smiled up at his mother as she said that. "Also we need to meet some time soon to discuss how we are going to fill the other Alex in on everything that has happened." She looked thoughtful, "he could be a big help to us and our work here on Genosha."

She wasn't so sure about that but she'd meet with Lorna to discuss it. "Just send me a reminder later I need to get in there to see Charles now." Lorna nodded guided her son away. As she approached the door to his office it opened and she walked in to see Charles standing looking out the window. The door closed behind her a subtle use of his recently awakened telekinetic abilities. "Lorna has a message."

"I already know through our rapport," Charles said waving cheerfully. "Look at the photos on my desk." His tone didn't match is actions which meant the smiling and waving was for the benefit of his son and anyone watching. "Scans of the mutant Ghetto in Madripoor over the last six days."

"The number of mutants has dropped from several thousand to just a few hundred," she said feeling a sense of foreboding. "Do you think Viper is exterminating them?" If that was the case it would lead to war.

"No, I don't because I don't think Viper knows one of the mutants is a powerful illusion caster able to fool even machines and their power has been working over time the last few days." Charles looked back at her. "I believe we are witnessing first hand one of those mysterious vanishings to the rumored hidden sanctuary an extremely large one." He looked grim then, "and we have no idea who is responsible for it."

"Do you have any suspects at all?" She asked knowing he had to have some ideas about who was behind it. "And should we send a team there to find out what's going on?" She privately hoped he wouldn't because messing with Viper was dangerous.

"No, it wouldn't do any good all we'd do is tip off Viper and that would be bad for the mutants that haven't vanished yet." He sounded so tired then, "Of course we will have to eventually find out who is doing this at least so we can be sure the mutants are actually being taken to safety but Genosha must not be the only safe space for mutants on this world." She could certainly agree to that Genosha was a paradise but some mutants simply refused to come because of old fears. "As to who is responsible for that, my top suspects are Cable, Exodus, Scott and Sinister all four them would have reasons to want mutants to go somewhere besides Genosha."

"Scott will be visiting his brother here soon I could scan him if you think it worth it," she said after a moment. "He'll know that I did it but if he's responsible or knows who is then we'll know." She also knew that it would result in conflict with Scott and his team.

"No, I think we will wait on that Alex will be here for several weeks and Scott should visit more than once if we can't find any leads before Alex leaves then we'll scan him during his final visit." Charles said after a moment. "No need to pick a fight unless we have to." She nodded. "That will be all for today Jean, despite my wife's wishes I can already tell with certainty that Alex will not stay here he doesn't trust me because of actions my counterpart in that other world took."

"That's too bad but still he'll have time to possibly change his mind after all as you said he'll be here for a few weeks." Xavier nodded and motioned for her to go. She began the trek to her and Hank's apartment glancing around at the kids playing games with their powers. She did notice that the ones whose powers hadn't manifested yet looked unhappy but that would all change in time soon they'd be as special as their friends.

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews


	5. Chapter 5

After Awakening  
Chapter Five

"Alex, I need you," Maddie's voice echoed, "our son needs you." He could see her just out of reach yelling for him. He wanted to call out to her but he couldn't something held him back and then his eyes were snapping open to see Jean looking at him with concern.

"Jean, is something the matter," he asked the dream fading and she shook her head no backing away. He was about to ask what when he saw the closet door open and Scott walk out with a smile. "Scott," he managed to say before his brother was hugging him.

When Scott finally let him go he saw Jean watching them both with a wary expression on her face. "I'll leave the two of you alone but remember Scott you only have half an hour at most we can't keep a longer visit a secret while Alex is in this ward." Jean paused at the door, "I'll be back just before your time is up and I'd like you to answer a question for me if you would Scott?"

"Depends on the question," Scott said casually but his brother's posture made it clear he was wary. Jean nodded and left the room. "Sorry about that I have a good idea what the question will be and I'm really surprised she's going to ask it."

"What exactly happened between the two of you," he asked feeling lost. "I mean I've caught up on some of the history but what I was given lacked most of the personal stuff." He had made it to that stupidity involving the super human registration act. He was still shocked that Storm of all people had led the contingent of x-men that sided with registration.

"A really bad break up, involving loss of connection, infidelity on both our parts and the usual weirdness from being x-men." Scott said with a weak laugh. "I would love to go into more detail but I can't while your on Genosha there are things I don't want Xavier knowing and without specialized psychic help you can't keep him from finding out."

"You don't trust him at all do you," Scott shook his head no. "And what about Jean and the others here on Genosha?" He had been visited by Hank and a few others he'd known over the years. "I mean Lorna, Jean and Hank are trustworthy right?"

"To a certain extent but they all know what Xavier has done as head of Genosha and either support it or don't think it is bad enough to leave over." Scott said and then frowned, "I mean Lorna especially will always side with Charles since they are married and have a kid."

No one had told him that and his shock must have shown on his face. "So no one bothered to fill you in on Lorna being with Xavier now or about their son Alexander Magnus the little prince of Genosha." Scott was giving him a sad look. "I really thought you'd have been filled in on those details I mean it's public knowledge that Lorna is with Xavier and that Jean and Hank are married now."

"Jean and Hank are married too?" He couldn't believe it he'd been here for several days and no one had told him anything. "Why haven't they told me anything at all and should I even stay here since they aren't telling me shit?"

"I'd guess they want to ease you into changes probably hoping you'll decide to stay on Genosha," Scott said looking deep in thought. "I get that your not happy about being kept in the dark and believe me I understand wanting to leave but I also know that medically your in the best care possible at the moment so for now I'd recommend staying at least until you can move again."

He hadn't even noticed that he hadn't moved at all it was a common problem with what Jean called psychic readjustment if he got too excited he lost the ability to move. "It just makes me angry that I am being kept in the dark."

"I understand Alex and I promise you as soon as you can leave I'll have you off Genosha and wherever you want to go just say where." Scott said with a slight smile and then glanced at his watch. "By the way I'm not married but I am involved in a pretty serious relationship with one of my male team mates," Scott said with a shrug at his shocked expression. "It's Sam Guthrie formerly of the new mutants which really freaked Nathan out."

"His father dating his former student, it's understandable," Jean said from the door as she walked in. "Your time is up Scott." She said and he wondered why she couldn't have given them five more minutes. He really needed to talk to his brother about things. "No Alex I couldn't in less than four the Nurse will be by to check your vitals and he has to be gone by then." She fixed Scott with a cold stare, "What do you know about this other mutant sanctuary besides Genosha and are you running it?"

"We'll talk again soon Alex," Scott said as he stood up and walked toward the closet. "There are far more than just one sanctuary out there Jean and I will neither confirm or deny my involvement with any of them." Scott then turned back to him with a wink, "I love you little brother, say Hi to Storm for me when she visits tomorrow morning." Scott opened the closet door and then closed it. He watched Jean walk over and open it to show just a closet.

"In answer to your question I have no idea how he does it," Jean said irritated. "It is one of the many secrets he keeps behind telepathic blocks that would alert him if I scanned through them." She turned back toward him. "Lorna wanted to tell you when she was ready for you to know and Hank and I wanted to tell you together but our schedules are packed." She sighed, "No one was intentionally hiding things from you." She sighed then, "I wish I could have given the two of you more time to talk I know it must be a shock to learn you aren't the only Summers who goes both ways."

"Not that big of a shock," he said meaning it. "Anyway Jean I should get some sleep if Storm is coming in the morning." Jean gave him a strange look but nodded. "By the way how long before I'll be recovered enough to leave Genosha?"

"It'll probably take two to four weeks for your body to fully realign with your mind and the psychic paralysis spells to stop." Jean said still giving him that odd look. "As long as there are no other complications you'll be able to leave then but I think you should consider looking around don't let Scott's negativity blind you to all the good we've done here."

As he watched her go he pointedly thought at her that she'd spent the entire time reading his mind and that made him not trust her at all. He saw the slight flinch in her shoulders that told him she'd heard that thought.

tbc

again I do not want or read reviewws


	6. Chapter 6

After Awakening  
Chapter Six

"You seem stressed out Jean," she asked her friend in the small waiting room where her team was taking terms visiting Alex. She had brought the members of the xse who had served on X-factor with him. Jean just nodded sadly, "If you need to talk my friend I am always available."

"I'm fine Ororo, everything is fine," Jean said to her and then they were inside Jean's head and her friend looked even more worn out. "I'm not fine at all Ororo but I can't say anything out loud where we might be over heard."

It was rare for Jean to just pull her into her head without warning like this. "What is the matter Jean, you can speak to me about anything?" She meant it she and Jean had been closer than sisters for years and there was nothing the other woman could not speak to her about.

"This situation with Alex has brought up a lot of bad memories and it doesn't help that thanks to Scott he completely distrust all of us now," Jean looked down. "Not to mention the fact we have to figure out where the mutants who keep vanishing are going and if there really is some other sanctuary out there or even more than one based on what Scott said when I asked him."

"Perhaps you should tell me everything?" She asked figuring it would be easier to discuss if she knew exactly what had transpired. She wasn't surprised Scott had visited his brother even if she didn't know how he and his team were getting around.

Jean started at the beginning telling her about how they found Alex and where his mind had been. She continued on bringing up how wary Alex already was and how Scott had reacted when she notified him. Then she mentioned how Xavier was looking into mutant disappearances around the globe and then gave her the details about Scott's visit. "And you can see now why I can't discuss this openly with you in the waiting room."

"Yes," She said shaking her head. "I have to admit while I was aware of some disappearances I did not know it was on the scale of thousands vanishing from Madripoor over a few weeks." Unfortunately her ties to the US Government meant she couldn't look into the Madripoor situation but she could redouble their efforts to investigate local disappearances. "If Scott does know the reason for these disappearances he must have his reasons for keeping it a secret."

"I'm not sure there are any reasons to justify making mutants vanish with no trace," Jean said tiredly. "Charles hasn't said anything but I think he feels the situation with Scott might come to a head soon." Jean looked at her after a moment. "Has there been any murmurings in the US about the government wanting to take more action against him?"

"I actually believe many of them want Scott to stay free he makes a convenient threat along side Exodus to point to in debates," she said tiredly. "I some times feel that the X.S.E. is a token to avoid appearing against all mutants."

"Then why do you stay," Jean asked after a moment. "You could come here and do far more good than staying in a place that sees you as just a token." It was a question she had been asked before and she already knew the answer to that.

"Because if I do not stay then whoever replaces me will not be good for the mutants still in the US," she looked directly at Jean then. "I love you dearly Jean but sometimes you and Charles forget that the rest of the world is not Genosha and we all cannot leave it without defenders." She paused only briefly before voicing a fear many had expressed, "unless Xavier intends to go to war with the rest of the world you all need us where we are."

"Your right of course forgive me," Jean said and then yawned. "I think I am more tired then I thought and should really look into taking a long vacation when I can." Then they were back in the waiting room with Jean looking toward the door. "Wolfsbane is done and on her way back so you should go see Alex now before you all have to leave."

She wondered if there had been something Jean hadn't told her but she nodded and got up. She arrived to find Alex sitting up looking at the door curiously. "Storm, I wasn't sure you were going to come back here, after all we were never that close," he said.

"Perhaps not as close as we should have been but we are family Alex," she said and meant it. The x-men had been her family for a long time. "I have an offer for you, when you have recovered there could be a place for you in the X.S.E." It was a spur of the moment decision but since Jean said he was unhappy here it might ease his paranoia to have a place waiting for him when he left.

"No thanks, I don't think I can ever work for the government again especially after hearing about a registration act getting passed." He looked down briefly before looking back at her. "Why did you side with the Government and stay given what we've seen registration acts lead to in the past?"

"It is because we have seen what they led to," she said sadly. "The X.S.E. already existed and had jurisdiction over mutant crimes and it was an unpleasant choice between enforcing a registration act our way or burning our bridges and letting others take over doing so." She sighed then, "it was always about mitigating the damage in some ways it still is even with the improvements to the law over the last few years."

"Then I definitely won't be taking you up on that job offer," Alex said after a moment. "I don't know what I'll do when I leave Genosha but I definitely need to get caught up on everything that has changed." He frowned then, "if I can trust what the people here tell me."

"I know that your brother doesn't trust Charles but he and Jean are not your enemy," she said hoping to ease his doubts. "They have the best interest of mutant kind and yourself at heart." She could tell instantly that he didn't believe her.

"That's a nice lie Ororo but Jean's been in my head since I got here reading my mind and I'm pretty sure giving me a nudge to sleep some times when I ask to many questions." He fixed her with a cold stare. "None of that makes me trust them and I think if you were here experiencing it you would have a very different opinion."

If he was right and not just paranoid then yes she would share his opinion still she did not believe her friend would do that. "We will talk more when you return to the states, unfortunately I cannot keep my team here any longer." Still she would keep tabs on his care and reach out to him again once he had left Genosha.

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews


	7. Chapter 7

After Awakening  
Chapter Seven

They stood in the corner of Alex Summers hospital room carefully keeping the passive psychic screen up. It was incredibly difficult to remain hidden with her mother's counterpart in this world standing so close. If it wasn't for her own experiences with the powers of the phoenix and how over extended her mother was she'd have been found by now. Still she had to be careful and keep her thoughts organized so no stray thoughts would alert the alternate version of her mother or let her know things she shouldn't. She glanced over at Vanessa already dressed in patient scrubs who looked nervous as they watched Alex confronting Jean.

"Don't give me that set backs are natural crap Jean," Alex said angrily. "Its been eight days since Storm visited and my paralysis spells are getting worse." He seemed to freeze as he was saying it. "Don't think I haven't noticed that as these things get worse the circles under your eyes get more pronounced." He looked furious, "So what exactly are you doing to me?"

"I am not the cause of this Alex," Jean said angrily. "If you must know your currently under constant psychic attack from that other Alex and I'm fending him off." It was a pretty good lie and one that Alex would believe. She could actually see Alex considering it and softening some what. "Everything we do here is for your own good Alex remember that now try to get some sleep." She watched Jean give him a nudge that would make him feel like sleeping and then t urn and leave. She saw Jean's eyes flick to the corner where they were standing briefly with a curious look but then she turned and left the room.

Vanessa started to move but she grabbed her arm shaking her head. Sure enough Jean walked back in the room a few seconds later and only left after Alex sleepily asked her why she was back. "I just thought I sensed something but it is nothing the nurse will be in to check on you soon." Jean left again and she held Vanessa back until she was sure Jean wouldn't be making a third visit.

She led the metamorph over to the bed and let her touch Alex as she dropped the screen. Alex's eyes widened but she put her hand over his mouth. "Please Alex stay quiet Jean can't know we are here." He nodded looking surprised. "I'm sending you to Cable and I'll be along shortly to explain everything." He nodded again as she fit the transmitter on him and he body slid out of the room. "Sorry about this Vanessa but I have to be quick."

The metamorph nodded climbing into bed and shifting into Alex's form. She reached out and triggered the built in psychic shell that would fool anyone doing a surface scan into thinking Vanessa was Alex. The only downside was it would make Vanessa believe she was Alex as well until it wore off in a few days. She then triggered her own body slide before anyone could enter the room and see a wanted fugitive standing over a sleeping Alex.

She arrived in the shielded room on Providence to see Alex doubled over on the floor. Nathan was standing near by with a deep frown. "I can hear her, I can hear Maddie," Alex said clearly in shock. "She's screaming for me."

"I had hoped we'd have time to explain but we don't," she said kneeling next to him. "Hold on this is going to hurt." She pushed then using her chronoskimming talent to follow the trail back to the hole jean had pulled him from and beyond to the world he briefly lived in. She found the one screaming and pushed Alex and herself to her.

The bridge was formed and the woman grabbed Alex's pyshic projection hugging him. "Alex it finally worked I reached you," she pulled back. "Everything's gone Alex, aliens invaded they've killed everyone but me and the few people like our son I'm protecting in this." She held up a glowing ball that she sensed was a mix of psychic energy and magic. "If your world is safe I need you to take them." She held out the sphere.

"What about you?" Alex asked staring at the sphere. She could tell Alex wanted to take the sphere the images of the son he'd come to love as his own were crystal clear in his head. "Come with us you can be safe there too."

"I can't Alex, I am the guardian of this world's nexus of all realities I will live and die here but I want our son alive and safe," She looked over at her then. "Well they be safe?" It was a loaded question and a difficult one to answer.

"There are some problems that Alex doesn't know about yet but we will do everything in our power to give them a chance to live their lives." That was the most honest she could be and seeing Alex's confused face she knew they would have a complicated story to talk about soon.

"Still that's better than they'd have here or thrown randomly into the multiverse," the alternate Maddie said more to herself than anyone else. "Take them Alex, Take our son and the others to your home," she begged and held out the sphere to him again and he hesitated.

"Take it Alex I don't know how long I can keep this doorway open Jean did her best to close it over the last few days." She had done a good job of it too if the other Madelyne Proyr hadn't been still trying to reach Alex they wouldn't have succeeded.

She watched as Alex grabbed the sphere and then he was gone and she could see back to the world she had made her home Alex hugging a small blond boy while others looked on. "Please, tell my son I love him for me." Madelyne said sadly as shouts began to come from behind. "It appears my death is here."

"Tell him yourself I cannot take you to my world permanently but I can give you a few moments to say good bye." She said reaching over and grasping the other woman's mind. She reversed the flow and returned to her body bringing a psychic projection of the woman with her. "This isn't permanent," she said in response to everyone's happy shouts. "But I thought you all deserved one more chance to say goodbye."

"Thank you," Madelyne Pryor said kneeling down to her son who left Alex to run to her projection. She felt Nathan helping her up and glanced to see him watching this version of his mother with her son.

"Can you tell me what you meant by complications?" Alex said walking over while watching the others. She noticed there was an alternate version of her father among them. "I am sick of not being told so please just tell me."

"Short version a few years ago a madman tried to send every mutant on Earth to another dimension to get rid of us," Nathan said speaking up for her. "When that plot was foiled there was a side effect that made our world a magnet for folks displaced from their own worlds and while plenty accepted help to go home a lot of them were like Rachel and this group from real hell holes." He paused, "and some of those that weren't had gotten lost saving their worlds and going back could undo what they did."

She could see that Alex understood, "At first it looked like the folks like me would be able to stay then there was an incident in Lateveria that imperiled the planet and as a result an international treaty was passed that means people like us are going to be sent back no matter what." She could see the fear in Alex's face. "So since then I've been working with a group to keep those of us who can't go back safe." She saw him staring at his son. "Don't worry Alex we've got plenty of experience he'll be safe and you'll be with him." She smiled at him, "And as an added bonus I'm pretty sure this has fixed your psychic paralysis it was the tug of war between Maddie and Jean making it worse."

She felt her grip on Madelyne's mind weakening. "I'll explain the rest later for now go say your goodbyes I can't hold her here much longer." Alex nodded and walked over to them. She just hoped she'd be able to deliver on that promise.

tbc

again I don't want or read reviews


	8. Chapter 8

After Awakening  
Chapter Eight

As soon as Madelyne faded out of sight Cable had started handing out metal bracelets like the one they put on him. "I know this isn't the best time but we have to get you to a different place as soon as possible the breach won't be detected but I've had UN inspectors still show up all the time here." He could hear the annoyance in the other man's voice. "So Rachel will take you to a place where you can get your bearings and discuss your next options."

He took advantage of watching them take the bracelets to see exactly who else was here. He was relieved to see that world's version of his brother Scott, Bob, Hank, Wolverine, Mariko, wolverine's kids along with Storm, Gambit and his daughter Raven. He took a moment to mourn for all the ones who didn't get sent along. "Everyone got their bracelets on?" Rachel asked and he double checked Scotty's as the others gave an affirmative. "Hold on, then." she said and there was the strange sensation of the body slide again. He noticed that this one lasted longer.

Once the effect ended he found himself in a room with several beds. "Welcome to Sanctuary X," a familiar voice said and he turned to see Magneto standing there dressed in white. He wasn't sure how to take seeing a supposed dead man. "I am not this world's Magneto but like many of you a refugee from another world."

"Eric runs this sanctuary for us it's a staging area where you can rest and take the time to figure out your next move," Rachel said after a moment. "You'll be able to stay here too Alex since Vanessa will keep the world thinking your in a Genoshan Hospital."

"What about Scott," he asked and seeing the other Scott look up in surprise. "I mean my Scott." The other one seemed to get it then and relaxed back to where he was leaning against a wall. He saw Rachel smile slightly. "Scott already know about this place doesn't he?"

"Yes, he was involved in helping us set it up," Magneto said speaking up. "If none of you have any objections I would ask that you let our medical staff examine you and then we will see about getting you something to eat."

"Alex you and I need to talk," Rachel said from beside him and she knelt down to be eye level with Scotty. "If you don't mind Scotty I need to borrow your dad for a bit but he'll rejoin you soon." He started to object but Scotty put his hands on Rachels face and then smiled and left to go stand with Raven and his Uncle Scott. "I let him read my mind enough to know there was no danger." Rachel said standing up.

He watched the others leave with the alternate Magneto and turned back toward Rachel. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like what you have to say?" He could tell by her face that she was not looking forward to what she had to tell him.

"Because you've had plenty of experience with how our lives go," she said shaking her head. "Basically I'm going to give you a heads up on the choice you and that group are going to have to make." She looked a bit grim, "it'll be easier if they are willing to be split up and take different paths but if they want to stay together it'll be tough."

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked recalling the things she'd said about the treaty. "And why was Jean trying so hard to keep Maddie from contacting me?" He found his memories of the Jean he used to know clashing with a woman that nearly kept his son trapped in a dying world.

"Everything Jean does, she does for Genosha and Xavier's vision for the future," Rachel said sadly. "if there had been an inter dimensional incident on Genosha it would have brought scrutiny that they can't afford right now." Rachel looked sad, "I was living on Genosha when the treaty was accepted and I was shipped off by a government that included someone I thought of as my mother to be sent back a nightmare world for the good of mutant kind."

"That really isn't the Jean I remember at all what happened to her?" He asked wondering what on Earth could make Jean Grey embrace such an ends justify the means mentality. He could tell by Rachel's face that she probably knew but didn't want to talk about it so he wasn't surprised when she changed the subject.

"That's a discussion for another time for now I need to tell you what the options are for our new arrivals," Rachel said after a moment. "Option one we get them fake identities and send you all back to Earth." She smiled slightly and he noticed she'd let slip they weren't on Earth, "that would be really easy for Scotty since he is genetically your son; we'd just have to fake a hidden relationship to protect them and say his mother died." Which was certainly true from a certain point of view. "And then say now the two of you are are staying with your grand parents to figure things out." She smiled slight, "Of course as a bonus he has no counterpart on this world so there is no reason for anyone to look closer and discover the truth." She looked sad then, "But it'll be a lot harder for the others an identical stranger tends to stick out." Her frown seemed to deepen, "It will be especially hard for the alternate Scott and Gambit since ours are wanted fugitives."

"So that's what you mean about it being easier if they are willing to be split up," he said and saw her nod. "I won't be separated from Scotty again so what are the other options." He didn't know if they'd be willing to be split up but he'd have to consider them all.

"Option two is counter earth," Rachel said and he had no idea what she was talking about. "Remember that world Franklin Richards created to save the heroes they were returning about the time you got caught in that explosion." He nodded vaguely recalling it. "Well Doctor Doom shifted it into our solar system on the other side of the sun and since then some mutants and a lot of inter dimensional refugees have moved there because they can live openly without a lot of the prejudice they'd face here." She frowned then, "Of course the planet has major problems and is war torn in plenty of parts of it."

"Is that where the disappearing mutants are going?" He asked remembering that Jean and Xavier were both after that knowledge. He could easily see a world no matter it's problems where folks could live openly being attractive.

"Some of them the rest have gone with option three," Rachel said grimly. "A few years ago Cable and some other x-men got a glimpse of a really bad future and they have done everything they can to prevent it but it could still happen so that brings us to this option, you can leave and go to an off world colony." She shook her head, "places that will remain safe and untouched no matter what happens on Earth but it is is a one way trip if you go you can't come back and we cannot come and visit." She sighed, "that's actually why Eric runs this base the only way to the colonies is here and if necessary he'll destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands."

That made a lot of sense most versions of Magneto would be willing to cut off the only way to a place to keep it safe a lot quicker than most would. "So there isn't any other option risk being found on Earth, go to a war torn planet or leave forever?"

"There's one other option stay here and help with this place helping others in this situation," Rachel said. "After all our world is still acting as a magnet so new arrivals tend to show up every couple of months and probably will for several more years until the effect fades."

"Once they've been told you'll all have several days to make up your mind we have to wait till the energy of the arrival fades and that takes three to five days." She smiled at him, "And you don't have to go back to Genosha Vanessa will impersonate you until your ready to leave and then we'll swap you out once she's off Genosha."

"Thanks," he said and begin to wonder what he could possibly decide to do. "Can I talk to our Scott I'd like to discuss my options with him."

"I'll get word to him but it might be a few days before he shows up he's currently on a mission that's why he wasn't able to help with any of this."

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews


	9. Chapter 9

After Awakening  
Chapter Nine

They stepped through the trans dimensional door of their base into Sanctuary X still covered in the grime of the last mission. "You didn't have to come along Sam," Scott said giving him a soft smile. "I'm just here to talk with my brother about his options." There was no way he was leaving Scott here alone since there was every possibility that Alex might opt to simply take off for the colonies and leave all the trouble behind.

He looked up to see that Rachel was waiting for them as they left their usual arrival area. "Alex, and the rest are in the mess hall discussing their options." She shook her head then, "I'd stay and join the conversation but Reed Richards wants a meeting with me and Nathan."

That was unfortunate Rachel couldn't do her work without some cooperation from Richards because he was the governments choice to run the program dealing with alternate reality incursions and he could make life very difficult for them but it was hard to trust him after everything he did involving the super hero registration act. "Good luck, call if you need a rescue," he said to her as he followed Scott towards the mess hall.

They arrived to see them sitting around looking tense, as Scott crossed the room and hugged his brother. He took note of the other Scott sitting there they looked very similar though the other Scott seemed to dress more like his dad. "Alex, good to see you again," he said once Scott had finished hugging him.

"Nice to see you too," Alex said and then added, "you'll have to tell me the story about how you ended up with my brother later." He nodded and then noticed that several of the others were staring at him strangely. The alternate Storm and Gambit especially who had both stood up when they entered. Alex seemed to notice as well, "Gambit, Ororo is something the matter?"

"No, it is just in our world you brothers paramour was connected to an unpleasant event," the alternate Storm said in a way that kind of gave him the creeps. He recalled that Rachel had said that she and Gambit were Vampires which would explain it.

"Not as good looking as you either," Gambit said with a bit of a laugh and the sobered and sat back down next to Storm who had done the same. "We should talk about things before Henry gets back." He could tell it was an uncomfortable subject and wondered why.

"The Hank from their world is lacking his normal intelligence," Alex said after a moment. "He's currently playing with the kids in the training area while we talk." He could tell that everyone was a bit uncomfortable about that. "Erik is watching them."

"And that's why we can't go back to Earth, Hank could never keep a secret that he's from another world," the Iceman with them said shaking his head. "So it's got to be Counter Earth or the Colonies." He felt Scott stiffen next to him at the mention of the colonies.

"We'll we don't have to actually stay together," Mariko said speaking up. "My husband and I have talked and we are going to the colonies with our children no matter what the rest of you decide." He could tell that statement surprised them all. A glance at the Alternate Wolverine showed he might not have said it that way but he agreed with his wife.

"Are you sure that's what you want Logan," Alex asked looking at him. "Going to the colonies is a one way trip and if the rest of us decide differently you will never see any of us again?" Alex then glanced at Scott, "And why is it that you can't visit since you can even get here off world to see us?"

"It was decided no one would know exactly how many or which potential colonies were actually established," Scott said looking at his brother. "We found far more potential sites than we'd ever need so even if someone managed to get past the psychic defenses we had installed around the memories they'd have far too many worlds to check." Scott looked grim, "the Future Nathan and his team saw was bad enough it was the only possible answer."

"Even more reason for me and Mariko to take our kids there then," the alternate Logan said quickly. "We've seen one world destroyed better to have a new start on a completely safe one so yes Alex I don't mind not seeing any of you again if it gives me, my wife and our kids a fresh start."

He noticed Storm and Gambit had been whispering a bit and then Storm spoke up, "Remy and I have decided that we will never go to one of these colonies people with our condition should stay away." She looked grave, "We have a treatment that alleviates the symptoms but should it lose it's effectiveness we could lose control and damn everyone where we were sent."

"But by the same token we can't exactly go to Earth and live off the grid because from what we've been told I'm a fugitive and your the world's most famous mutant cop." Remy said looking at them. "That kind of limits our options Chere."

"Then you should consider Counter Earth as your condition already exist on it," Scott said looking at them. "Plus the planet needs all the help it can get and there are people who can help watch you if your worried about losing control." He then turned to look at Alex. "And even if you choose Earth arranging visits isn't impossible."

"But would Hank be able to be safe there he needs a lot of super vision some times," Iceman said after a moment. "And what about if Alex goes to Earth and they do figure out about Scotty they could send him to back to die."

"No one is sending Scotty anywhere," the other Scott said speaking for the first time. "And I have a question for my other self there," He was looking right at his Scott. "other than going to the colonies are any of these choices permanent?" He got up then and leaned across the table. "I mean if I stay and help out on this base now can I go to Counter Earth later or vice versa?"

"No decision but the colonies is set in stone," Scott said after a moment. "If Alex chooses Earth then we'll make sure if he and Scotty are ever found out to get them off world either to Counter Earth or back here." Scott then frowned, "Though if you stay here, go to Earth or counter earth you will have to have telepathic safe guards put in by Rachel this place has to stay secret."

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

After Awakening  
Chapter Ten

He stood watching Rachel's face as Reed Richards and Jean Grey walked into the meeting room here on providence. "I didn't know you'd be here Jean," Rachel said darkly and the limited remains of his telepathy picked up the spike of anger at seeing her. "Let me guess Reed, Jean's the reason for this meeting."

"Yes," Richards said shaking his head. "I agreed to look the other way on you helping intruders from other worlds that can't go home but I can't ignore you intentionally triggering an arrival on this world." He could tell by his body language that he was angry. "I cannot keep ignoring you if your going to do stuff like this."

"So Jean told you everything," Rachel said annoyed. "Like the fact that the force trying to send refugees here had the full power of their universe's nexus of all reality behind them and that they were desperate to succeed." Rachel gave jean a dark look, "That Jean could only keep forcing the portal close at the expense of someone's health possibly killing them and not even guaranteed to succeed."

"No she did not," Richards turned toward Jean but before he could say anything else his eyes lost focus and he then turned back to Rachel. "I'm glad we resolved that don't let it happen again but other wise our arrangement can stay, good day to you all." He then turned and walked out of the office.

"Tampering with Reed Richards mind is dangerous Jean," he said as he'd noticed Rachel was staring in shock. "He's very well connected with the US government and if it gets out what you did it'll go very bad for Genosha."

"Unfortunately it was necessary to get Rachel to speak to me," she said turning to Rachel. "If you could leave us alone Nathan there are things we have to discuss in private." He wasn't going anywhere, he had a bad feeling about this. "Fine but I'm sorry." Jean said clearly reading his mind.

He was flung back against the wall and pinned to it as Jean approached Rachel who seemed rooted to the spot. "Stop this Jean," Rachel said panic in her voice. "This isn't right you can't just tear into my mind."

"I don't have a choice we need to know what's going on and while Vanessa and Richards don't know much, what they do know was enough that I know you have to be involved in the disappearances," Jean said as she stood in front of her. "Which means Xavier and I need to know what your hiding and the phoenix exposes all truths."

He cursed his loss of powers as he saw the fiery raptor leave Jean's head and plunge into Rachel's. He had made a conscious decision not to be told too much of their plans to avoid anyone reading this mind but Rachel knew everything. Jean would too soon enough and then Xavier would know and that was something he couldn't allow. He began to struggle to reach for his gun he was going to have to kill the woman who raised him, a woman he loved. He was just about to reach it when suddenly the Raptor effect went crazy.

"What's happening," Jean said clearly in shock and then grabbed her head in pain. "This is impossible." He looked over at Rachel to see she was smiling and her eyes were glowing as a Raptor of fire surrounded her.

"You made a big mistake Jean," Rachel said darkly. "You forgot you aren't the only one here who knows the power of the Phoenix." Rachel raised a hand and fire shot form it striking Jean who screamed and convulsed before hitting the ground and not moving. "You okay little brother?"

"I'll live," he said finding he could move easily now. "What exactly just happened and did she get anything?" If Jean did then he was going to have to consider what he'd have to do. He could see that she was moving slightly so she wasn't going to be out long.

"I was always afraid Jean would try this some day so I built a trap just for her based on how well I know the phoenix," Rachel said a sad tone in her voice. "I hoped it would never be used cause it only works once and this means I'll never be able to be around her or have any kind of relationship with her again." She reached up to wipe a tear away. "But it was necessary and don't worry she didn't get anything that time but again it only works once so I have to go we'll talk more later little brother." She started to leave the room but briefly turned back. "You can just send her back to Genosha, her powers will be shorted out for a few days so she's harmless right now."

He was about to say something to her when Jean moaned and began to shift. He decided to let her clear out because even if Jean was powerless at the moment a confrontation between them would do no one any good. He sat back and waited until Jean fully came too and sat up, "That was really over the line Red." He saw her start at the old name he hadn't called her that in years. "Why would you ever do something so stupid?"

"You know exactly why I did it Nathan, don't pretend you don't." Jean said angrily as she stood up and wobbled a bit. "We were both on that team of X-men that got sucked into the future and saw how bad it could get." She grimaced clearly realizing that her powers weren't working. "Using the plan the future Xavier sent back with me as a blue print we've made Genosha a paradise on this world and I'll do what's necessary to keep it that way."

"Then maybe you should be smarter about things," he said and saw her flinch. "First, you risk Havok's life to stop a breach ignoring all the ways that could backfire, then you manipulate and tamper with the mind of one of the most powerful men on the planet." He was glad she looked uncomfortable because it needed to be said, "And then you attacked your daughter's mind and got your ass handed to you cutting off any chance of her ever trusting you again." He then decided to really bring home how much she screwed up. "And you also lost any chance of ever being welcome here on Providence again go back to Genosha Jean before your powers come back or you won't be leaving."

"You can't mean that Nathan, Genosha and Providence need each other if the better future we are trying to build is going to happen," She said and the worst part was she wasn't even asking as the woman who raised him but instead as someone who now believed the ends justified the means. He wondered again what happened to her while she was with the future Xavier in that hell hole of a possible future because she'd never been the same sense then.

"I'm no longer sure about that Jean," he said turning back toward her. "Because I'm starting to think that you and Xavier may be the cause of that future happening in the first place." She looked as if she'd been slapped. "So leave if I have to work with Genosha again in the future then Xavier can send someone else but no more teleapths from Genosha will set foot on my island." He could tell Jean was going to object, "I am not arguing about this Jean and if you don't leave it won't remain an unofficial demand but an official one and how would that look to the rest of the world one of Genosha's closest allies insisting their telepaths are not allowed."

Jean frowned but nodded and turned and left the room. He quickly called security and gave orders that she was to be watched until she left the island. He would need to step up his own contingency plans because while the danger Xavier wanted to stop had probably been prevented the warning he'd received to be careful of Xavier was looking far more likely.

tbc

again I do not want or read reviews


	11. Chapter 11

After Awakening  
Chapter Eleven

"I'm sorry again Charles, I had no idea Rachel would be able to do that or that Cable would react the way he did," Jean's voice said from the office. He hadn't even known his wife was back from Providence. "The fact Cable wants to cut ties unofficially and won't let any telepath from Genosha back onto his island is going to make things difficult."

"We've dealt with such difficulties before Jean," Xavier said and then brightly to him. "Hank come in and give your report then you can take your wife home so she can rest and recover." He looked at Jean and she looked extremely tired. "Your report Henry?"

"Right, that virus your agents found in the late Nathanial Essex's laboratory is an even more advanced version of the one he infected people on that subway train a few years ago with," He said and could tell by Charles frown that he saw the danger. "This one also seems to be permanent but carry a high mortality rate, I'd guess at least half of all humans infected will die the rest will become nearly indistinguishable from mutants."

"That is extremely disturbing Henry," Xavier said and then frowned, "What is the effect on mutants and how communicable is this illness?" He wasn't surprised that Xavier was already considering worst case scenarios.

"Mutants with active mutations appear to be immune but those without would have their powers triggered immediately," he said seeing Xavier frown. "The only good news is the Virus is fast burning only being communicable in an airborne state for about fifteen minutes and by direct bodily fluid infection for only about a day." He wasn't sure how Xavier would take this bombshell. "Initially I thought Sinsiter was trying to mutate the whole world to have subjects to study but instead it looks like this virus was designed with biological terrorism in mind."

"I suspected as much," Xavier said gravely. "The reason I had our strike teams deal with Sinister was because there were rumors that he had formed an alliance with Exodus and I was afraid of something like this." He then shook his head and stood up from his desk. "Henry your top priority is fully sequencing and understanding this virus and producing a vaccine as soon as possible because if this virus ever gets out the only way Genosha will survive is if we can provide humans with a means to protect themselves."

"Yes, I'll start work on it immediately," he heard Jean cough lightly. "After I escort my lovely wife home of course." He said and offered his arm to Jean which she took and he saw Xavier smiling at them. "Good night Charles," he said as Jean added her own good ngiht.

"Good night to both of you," Xavier said as they were heading to the door. "Which reminds me I should be getting to my own home." He and Jean headed to the Elevator that would take them to the ground floor of the citadel and then it would be a short stroll to their living quarters in the government district of Hammer bay.

As they were walking under the street lights he had to ask, "Is something the matter Jean your being unusually quiet and by now you'd have said several cheerful things in my head?" He missed the multilayered conversation they usually had on their stroll home.

"I'm sorry Hank but my powers are currently shorted out and it will be a few days before they return," Jean said tiredly. "I'll tell you what I can once they come back." Which meant that she'd lost them on whatever mission Charles had sent her on to Providence and it was currently classified.

He ignored any discomfort he felt since there were things he wasn't able to tell her about some of the request Charles had made of him. He knew she could peak but she never would after all that would violate his trust and she would never do that. "Then my dear why don't we discuss happier matters," he said to her. "I hear that Alex Summers will be leaving us in a few days to head to Alaska which means that some of your time will be freed up." He smiled at her, "While I have plenty of work to do I am also finishing up one project and don't have any replacements lined up so maybe we could get a weekend away just the two of us?"

"That would be absolutely wonderful Hank," She said laying her head on his shoulder. "We'll have to make the time to do it." Of course they both knew that given their track record something would come up to prevent it but it was a nice thought to have. "Well here is your abode my lovely lady where I will leave you to return to my essential work." He said as he arrived at the front door of their building.

"Don't stay at it too long Hank you need you sleep too," Jean said before giving him a quick kiss. "Plus it'd be nice to cuddle with my husband some tonight." He assured her that he wouldn't be too long before reluctantly heading back to his lab.

He wanted to go back, to spend his time with his wife but his work was too important. Of course he did allow his mind to drift to a possibility he normally avoided thinking about for fear Jean would pick it up unintentionally. His wife wanted children she always had but he was terrified. His appearance had changed so many times that he knew with absolute certainty that his genome was too unstable given how many close calls he'd had that could have cost him his health or worse his mind.

Which meant that when Jean inevitably asked him about kids he'd have to say no at least to having them the old fashioned way. He had considered using genetic engineering to remove the genes most responsible for his instability but he wasn't sure his wife would like him opening the Pandora's box of designer mutant babies. Of course using a sperm donor from a mutant with less genetic instability could be an option but again he thought Jean might object to having a child that wasn't biologically his. He was confident that he could love and cherish any child they had but he wanted to ensure the best health possible.

Still he knew he had a bit more time before it became an issue. Jean had already mentioned once that she wouldn't have kids until a specific date passed. The date when the fall of mutants had begun in that nightmare future she and Charles had set out to prevent. It was still more than year away so he had time and with luck their work load would be a great deal less once it was confirmed there was no horrible tragedy on the horizon.

tbc

again I don't want or read reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

After Awakening  
Chapter Twelve

"How are you doing?" He asked Rachel when he saw her standing in the transport room. He didn't know exactly what had happened but she'd been distant ever since she came back from Providence on Earth.

"Not that great which is why after this tour of the main Enclave on counter Earth I'll be taking a break from everything but my chrono-skimming duties for awhile to get my head back on straight," she said tiredly. "It'll be nice to spend some down time away from work and the other Scott over there has already volunteered to stay here and help out with most of the other work I normally do."

"Really so he wasn't just using it as an example," he said to himself. "I'm still not sure, I mean I'd love to see my grand parents and let them meet Scotty but I'm afraid we'll be found out given how angry Jean has to be about everything."

"Jean won't intentionally out Scotty if that's what your worried about," Rachel said shaking her head. "Not even as a black mail threat because she knows that would start a war with Scott and that's something Genosha can't afford and we would have plenty of warning before that changes."

He relaxed a bit, "So what's the difference between this Enclave your taking us too and the rest of Counter Earth?" he had the impression that Counter Earth was in bad shape but most of what he'd heard about this Enclave made it sound like a near utopia.

"The Enclave is in a very isolated location and is basically a larger version of this out post," Rachel said after a moment. "It started life as one of three secret Asteriod M space stations Magneto had in orbit that were going to play a role in his plans but a powerful mutant named Absolon Mercator Hijacked one and brought it to Counter Earth where he landed it in an isolated area and reshaped it into a city." She seemed thoughtful, "he turned it into a sort of commune for mutants who wanted to leave Earth and all its problems behind since the rest of counter earth was too messed up to pay much attention to his mutant utopia."

"So how did it become connected to this alternate universe refugee situation then?" He was also curious what happened to the other two Asteriod Ms but figured that might be a question for another day.

"Remember that trip Cable took to the future, one of the things he'd been warned about was a major disaster that no one could figure out the cause of well it turned out to be a warped version of a fortress full of mutants crashing into Chicago and wiping it out." She seemed thoughtful, "We had no choice but to ask Mr. M what Mercator called himself to help and he managed to redirect the warped fortress safely to Counter Earth adding it and the hundreds of mutants inside to his city but in the process he vanished either burning himself out and dying or transcending the need for human form." She seemed thoughtful, "no one is quiet sure but since then the new leaders of the city decided to make it a sanctuary for anyone fleeing Earth." She smiled a bit, "Of course the rest of Counter Earth eventually noticed them and they've had to start interacting and helping the folks who want to be good neighbors and opposing the folks who don't."

"So Xavier already knows all about this one then," he asked wondering why Xavier was so determined to find out about these things since he already knew about one. It was strange that he'd not make the connection that they could be using this one for things.

"Xavier knows that Mercator had an off world colony for mutants at one point and that he vanished preventing a tragedy but I don't know if he ever learned where it was," Rachel said shaking her head. "Once Mercator stopped recruiting mutants for his colony Xavier seemed to lose interest and go back to focusing on running Genosha."

The alert to get ready to transport pinged then and he took Scotty's hand when his son walked over to them. He was actually getting used to the body slide system though he wasn't sure that was a good thing. The slide ended and he found himself standing on a large open air pad not unlike a heliport looking out over a city that was blended with a massive forest. "Wow," he said even as he heard Scotty's obvious delight at what he was seeing. "That is an incredible view."

"Yes, one of our best that's why we made it the first thing visitors see," a voice said and he turned to see a blonde man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He brightened considerably when he saw Rachel.

"Nick, I thought you were in New New York helping the young Allies?" Rachel said with a grin that made it clear he was more than just a friend. "I didn't think I'd see you while playing tour guide." He watched as the man walked over and gave her a kiss that dipped her down. "I missed you to," she then t urned toward them. "Everyone this is my husband Nick Traviss one of the less annoying Iron men we've got here at the enclave."

"Come on Rachel most of the Tony Stark's aren't that bad you just have to know how to handle them." Her husband said making him wonder briefly how he got here and what his story was. "Anyway let's star the tour."

"I suppose your wondering why I didn't tell you before we got here I know you hate secrets," Rachel said as she walked up to him during a lull in the description of how wonderful this place was. She looked a bit concerned, "the truth is I've trained myself not to think too much about him when I'm working because we are both constantly putting ourselves in danger and thinking about that distracts me from what I'm doing."

"Looking at this place it is hard to believe there is any danger around," he said and meant it. So far this place seemed to be a paradise of a city and it would be so easy to stay here and live a completely safe life with Scotty.

"Yeah but it's dangerous to forget that this place and the ones connected to it are constant targets because the rest of this world isn't anywhere near as stable," Rachel said shaking her head. "It's even been invaded twice by armies trying to seize the things it has over the last few years."

"I still don't know what to do, I mean this place is somewhere Scotty and I could live a good life but Earth is my home and I kind of want to see how things have changed," he admitted and felt a bit out of it.

"I'd suggest you go live with your grand parents in Alaska for a while because I'll be honest with you Alex," Rachel paused a bit. "This place is nice but being here has it's own problems especially for someone as combat capable as you." She looked down, "They won't directly pressure you to go deal with problems but you'll still feel it and then you have to deal with either not helping prevent an attack on this place or going out and potentially dying leaving Scotty alone." She seemed thoughtful, "So again I'd go live on Earth for a while and if that doesn't work out you can come here and try again but I wouldn't make this your first choice unless you don't have a choice.

"I agree with Rachel dad," Scotty said surprisng him he hadn't even known he was listening. "I keep picking up stray thoughts from folks upset over people who didn't come home it reminds me of before we came here." He looked over at Raven. "I'm not as good at blocking things out as she is yet."

"Then that makes it easy we'll go stay with my grand parents at first," he paused for a second. "Did you ever meet them in your world?" Scotty shook his head no. "Then your in for a real treat." He said thinking about how much he'd missed seeing them. "Plus we can visit everyone here when you want."

He found quite a bit of weight lifted by finally making a decision. Now he just had to get fully caught up on everything that happened but there would be plenty of time for that.

The End.

The End

Again I don't want or read reviews.

Also this was the first in a series of fics but you'll have to go to my AO3 to read the rest since I only put the first part up here. My AO3 account is Marf_redux


End file.
